To The Cinemas
by Faeron the Wanderer
Summary: Normal AU where the Faunus exist. Dedicated to Noxypep on Tumblr who gave me the prompt. A simple trip to the movie theater becomes a night to remember for two wandering girls. (Monochrome-ship)


"You have a good night!" Weiss said to the cab driver as she finished paying her fare. The cab driver nodded and drove off into the night to find his next customer which left Weiss alone in front of stairway that lead into the subway. She quickly ran down the steps, apologizing to the people that she pushed through as she made her way to the ticket line. She pulled out her phone and quickly checked the train route to remember which one would take her to the movie theater the fastest. She determined the best route just as it was her turn to order her ticket at the booth.

"Ah yes, one round-trip ticket for the 128th blvd train?" Weiss asked. The lady behind the glass nodded and typed something on the computer before asking for the amount needed.

"That would be ten lien" Weiss slipped in the ten lien bill and was granted the ticket in return.

"Thank you" The lady said "Your train will be arriving on track B shortly. Weiss nodded her thanks and quickly hurried as fast as the sandals on her feet would let her. She followed the signs that hung from the ceiling, navigating through the crowd and halls and hoping she wouldn't get lost. In her haste - she bumped into somebody - letting out a short scream before landing on the person.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I-" Weiss' apology was cut short as she saw the person she was laying on: a young faunus who was near her age with long ebony hair, a pair of adorable feline ears of the same color and the most beautiful set of eyes that Weiss had ever seen. So lost in those golden eyes was she that it took a minute for Weiss to realize that she was still on top of the girl.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl's ears folded out of embarrassment and Weiss' face turned into the same shade of red that the girl had on hers. Weiss scrambled to her feet and helped the girl up.

"S-sorry about that" The faunus said, scratching her head "It gets hectic around here"

"It's fine, I should've been watching where I was going."

The two stood awkwardly in silence when a siren-like noise was blasting through the intercom.

"Oh no, the train! I'm sorry but I have to go!" Weiss quickly ran towards the station where the train was arriving at, leaving the faunus alone and confused. Weiss made it just as the train opened it's doors and she slowly made her way in along with a swarm of people. The white-haired girl hoped to get a seat but seeing the car packed upon entering told her that she would have to stand. She sighed and turned to grab the handle when she felt someone else's hand. Weiss looked up to see that it was the hand belonged to the same faunus girl that she bumped into earlier. The two locked eyes and the girl gave her a warm smile.

Before Weiss could say anything, the train rocked as it moved and Weiss nearly tumbled only for the faunus to catch her.

"Thank you" Weiss said and the girl nodded shyly. Weiss tried to put some distance between her and the girl but realized that car was completely full of people which also made her realize that she was completely stuck next to her until her stop. As the two stood awkwardly close into each other and the train ride began to feel incredibly eternal. The girl was taller then Weiss so much so that she could rest her chin on Weiss' head if she wanted. Weiss could smell a hint of apple cinnamon in the girl's clothes which she liked.

 _My God she is cute!_ Weiss thought internally. _My heart is racing just being next to her, damn it why couldn't she average? What do I do in this situation?_

"Um, where are you headed?" The girl finally decided to break the silence.

"Oh! I'm heading to the movie theater on 128" Weiss managed to answer while internally thanking her for starting a conversation because God knows that Weiss was too nervous to do so. Weiss saw the girl's ears perk up and her face brighten.

"I'm also heading there! Are you meeting anybody?"

"No, it's just me. I just felt like seeing a movie tonight though I don't really care which"

"Then would you like to see a movie with me?" The girl boldly asked. Weiss blushed at the invitation. _She's asking me out!_ She squealed to herself. She nodded and smiled.

"Y-yes of course! I would love too!" She watched the girl's smile grow wider.

"My name is Blake" She introduced herself "Blake Belladonna" The silver haired girl nodded and smiled.

"I am Weiss Schnee, it's an honor to meet you Blake."

The shy air around them dissipated and was replaced with one of comfort. The train reached their stop after a few more minutes and the two piled out of the train, Weiss instinctively held Blake's arm to keep them from getting separated from each other. It was nearing seven at night when they reached the theater which was not far from the subway. Blake lead her onto the ticket booth and ordered two tickets for a movie called _X-ray and Vav: Slow Blaze_ \- the only thing that Weiss knew about the movie was that it was an action-comedy about two bumbling heroes trying to save the world. Blake handed him the money for the tickets.

"Here are two tickets for the seven o'clock showing. You girls enjoy your evening." The girls nodded and went inside the theater. The smell of popcorn and the chattering of the movie-goers filled the air. Children were playing the arcade games installed in the lobby as they waited for their parents to get their popcorn and other snacks. The couple entered the line and looked at the menu.

"Want to share a large bag?" Blake asked, Weiss nodded and pointed at a box of chocolates that were sitting in the display case.

"Can I get those too?"

"Sure" Blake answered and made the order for a large bag of popcorn, soda and the chocolates. Weiss tugged on Blake's arm and reminded her that the movie was starting. Blake hurriedly paid for the snacks and the two quickly went to the room where the moving was taking place. They made it as the previews were still playing so the room was dark with only the light from screen showing them the several empty seats they can choose to sit in. Blake lead Weiss to a pair of seats in the corner that was shrouded in the dark that provided a small level of privacy which impressed Weiss that Blake even noticed that. The two sat down and leaned close to each other as the movie was about to start.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

"Oh man that was good as I hoped it would be!" Blake's excitement was hard to contain: the movie had turned out to be really good, far better than Weiss originally thought it was. It wasn't her kind of movie but it was still incredibly fun although she believed it was because Blake was next to her. However the night had to end as the girls realized during their train ride back: The two were holding hands and Weiss was laying her head on Blake's shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The train was much emptier then it was earlier in the night aside from a few people who were also heading home. The quiet allowed the two to further appreciate whatever time they had left before going back to their respective homes.

"This is nice" Weiss said quietly which made Blake's ears twitch to hear her better. Blake made a hum in agreement.

"I like this..I like you" Blake made a smile and Weiss could hear her heart beat faster.

"Could I get your number so that we can do this again?" Blake asked. Weiss used her free hand to reach into her purse and pulled out a white smart phone while Blake did a same, her's colored purple. The two exchanged numbers and saved them, smiling as they now have a way to communicate to each other. Soon the train slowed to a stop and the two got out. They both stood holding hands as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Will you be okay? It's not wise to walk around during this time at night." Blake voiced her concern.

"I'll be fine, my roommate is coming to pick me up." Weiss replied in warm tone. They stood in silence before Weiss lifted herself on her toes and gave a gentle kiss on Blake's lips. The faunus pulled Weiss a bit closer and returned the kiss much more passionately, holding it until Weiss' phone rang with a text. The two pulled away from each other though both had the same hunger for more now that they each had a taste.

"Good night, Blake" Weiss said softly

"Good night, Weiss" Weiss waved and turned to walk up the stairs, not knowing that Blake jumped into the air with her fist raised and a toothy smile on her face.


End file.
